I Love My Brother
ok so like last night im playing eq, and the phone rings and its my friend jeff moncrief (who we call J-Mo as a nickname cause it sounds like j-lo and he hates it) and hes like 'dude, ive got too tickets to Godsmack for tonight!!' and im like 'omg dude wtf so you you are so gay. im not going to a concort with you just the two of us' and hes like 'wtf dude girls are coming with us. like 10 ppl are goin' so im like 'sweeeet dude, u r not gay u rule' so i grab my jacket and yell 'mom ill be back in a sec, i have to go outside to pee' and shes liek 'huh? cant you use the bathroom like a normal person?' but i was already out the door by then, and i run over to j-mo's house and there all outside waiting for me. so we pack like 10 ppl in the honda and im liek 'dude get off me homo' and 'dude stop touching me' like the whole way there. anyway we get there, and were parking and we all get out and go up the the gates, and theres this long-ass line and we get in line, and all of the sudden these guys behind us are like 'hey dudes, we were in line first you just cut us' and im liek 'wtf dude no you weren't you just came up i saw you, liars' and the girls who came with us are giggling and looking at me and im feeling tough. so one of the guys pushes me and says 'are you calling me a liar?' and im like 'uhh, ya are you deaf? dont make me eagle strike your ass' but these guys are big and older and im thinking maybe i should have handled it a little differently. so hes walking toward me with his fists ready and everything, and im getting reely scared now, when suddemly i remember... feign death! feign death! now let me tell you... that sh!t doesnt work in reel life, cause i fell down and played dead real convincingly and he didnt even hesitate before starting to kick my ribs in. so lift my head up and im like 'dude wtf im dead just look at me' and i close my eyes and stick my tounge out, and he didnt even think about stopping. so im getting reely hurt now and i look up and i see j-mo looking at me and im like 'j-mo nuke him wtf!!' so j-mo comes running over and stops it and im like hurt pretty bad and those guys run off and j-mo is like 'dude quit crying sissy' and im like 'dude, stfu, im not crying im alergic to the pavement' so im grumpy and this girl sara who rode with us comes up to me and shes like 'aww skatey-poo are you ok huney?' and im like 'ya im fine' and shes holds my hand and says 'is there anything i can do to make you feel better?' and i think about it for a minute and im like 'ya, u can get me some ice cream' so in the end i got some ice cream and saw a good concort so it wasnt reely all that bad. ive been grounded for tto weeks though, but hay, i can still play eq, so im happy.